This invention relates to pressure digesters for digesting biomaterials in general and more particularly to a fast acting closure for a stationary pressure digester.
For the analytical determination of element traces and, in particular, for detecting traces of metals in biomaterials such as foodstuffs, a fairly large amount of sample material, e.g., meat, is digested in a short time in a combustion in oxygen under pressure, according to one proposed method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,640). For carrying out this method rapidly, a pressure digesting vessel which is simple to operate and, in particular, which can be opened and closed quickly and conveniently, is especially advantageous.
Commercially available laboratory autoclaves with a capacity of, for instance, 1.5 l, take always about 15 to 20 minutes for opening or closing the device without elaborate mechanical equipment. A fairly large number of tightening nuts must be screwed on or off in the process. In addition, the relatively heavy cover must be lifted off and replaced by hand. On the other hand, for autoclaves which can be opened and closed quickly and simply, elaborate mechanical equipment is necessary, such as pneumatically or electrically operated devices.